


Arcade

by arttselen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bloody Roses - Freeform, ChanHun, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fem!Sehun, Female Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Female Oh Sehun, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Oneshot, Park Chanyeol-centric, SeHo - Freeform, Sweet Park Chanyeol, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Despite all the nervousness and trembling of giant pinscher, Chanyeol managed to find the courage to ask SeHun to leave.- bloody roses [day seven: guts]- chanyeol × sehun!fem; junmyeon!female
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Arcade

Park Chanyeol had met Oh SeHun in sophomore year of high school and not surprisingly, they instantly became friends. Their tastes were extremely similar and as strange as it was for Park to feel so close to a girl, he couldn't help but to find himself in an exorbitant euphoria. If SeHun liked his same kinds of music, food, movies, had similar habits and as much as it didn't matter, his other friends pointed out how attractive she was. _Disgusting_ , but he admitted that she was too stunning for himself, a one-foot-tall idiot, as big as he was clumsy. But the important thing is that, despite all the nervousness and giant pinscher trembling, Chanyeol managed to find the courage to call SeHun out. Yes, by message. But he did it! And for those of it may interest, the meeting went very well, after all, what could go wrong on a quiet afternoon at the end of the street? Well, Park Chanyeol was clearly sweating all eighty percent of the water contained in his body and dropped the glass of creamy latte boba while tripping over the sidewalk – of course at some point in his stability, he would have to fall into the real, I mean, on the floor. But what would this be different from a normal day in Park Chanyeol's life? SeHun was cute enough to laugh at the boy – priorities – and verify that there wasn't even a slightly injury. All it took was a coin to buy a candy in the corner machine to bring all the cheer in the Park's gaze back. Chanyeol was a sweet, simple boy after all. And despite a _minor incident_ at the beginning of that constellation night and already the end of Park Chanyeol's first date, it all went very well. 

But since nothing is wonderful, the Park kept up all night thinking precisely about what had gone wrong and a thousand and one imaginary defects, to sleep in the sunrise sun and wake up with a message so very feared from the young woman. 

**[SeHun:** **Chanyeol** **,** **we** **need to talk...]**

**Sent** **at** **9:48 a.m.** **Unread** **message** **.**

We need to talk. 

We need to talk. 

We need to talk. 

Obviously, ladies and gentlemen's, one must first question the person's permission before kiss them. Crucial dating tip. Effectively, this is an essential rule for any situation and person. Remember that. 

However, after the fiery anxiety and hate attack on himself that Chanyeol suffered for a few seconds, everything was fine now. Well, Chanyeol was still tall and silly, single too. But the friendship with SeHun became even stronger, since from then on, there was enlightenment and trust between the two. And no, there was no awkward mood between them because they were just friends. Best friends, but yeah. Actually, Park thought he was a joke. He should have noticed earlier the lovely and intimate relationship that SeHun had with Junmyeon, the short red-haired third-year class president, with a friendly smile – frankly, you could say there were stars in her eyes when looking at a _specific person_. –, eternally kind and patient amidst the torments that people caused her. But she was, in particular, lovely dovey with that singular person. SeHun. SeHun was a lesbian. And SeHun was her girlfriend. They form a couple so beautiful, that Chanyeol is all domed watching the two of them together. 

At the time, SeHun was not aware of necessarily going on a date, just as Chanyeol had no idea that he would end not with what he primarily aimed at, but he gained two amazing friends. And also, a crush on Junmyeon's tiny best friend, but that's another story. 


End file.
